The present disclosure is related to subsystems for applications such as bicycles, motorcycles, and the like, and more specifically to subsystems that can be disposed within the steerer tube of such cycles.
Application relative to bicycles will be used an example herein, it being understood that the present disclosure is generally not limited to such. A steerer tube of a bicycle is generally an extension of the forks (front wheel mounts) that swivels on a bearing (headset) to permit steering the bicycle. In certain cases, the steerer tube is an auxiliary tubular section that fits into or is otherwise secured to or forms a part of a portion of the forks. In the past, the stem of a bicycle (that retains the handlebars) fit within the steerer tube, and locked thereto with an expansion bolt. However, in many modern systems, the steerer tube extends above the plane of the bicycle's top tube, and the stem is configured to clamp around the steerer tube. The steerer tube remains generally hollow, and is most often provided with a cap to preload (clamp, perpendicular to the plane of rotation of) headset bearings and help prevent them from coming loose over time (as well as prevent moisture, dirt, etc. from entering the steerer tube). Caps generally friction-fit or are provided with a bolt or other mechanism to secure them to the inside of the steerer tube.
There is a growing interest in and availability of electronic bicycle components that replace traditionally mechanical, manual components. For example, several companies now produce and sell electronic shifting systems. These components require battery power, supplied by a battery disposed on or within the bicycle frame or components such as a seat post. These components also require control system, often formed on circuit boards, also disposed on or within the bicycle frame or components.
In order to support emerging electronic components and systems, improvements to methods and systems for disposing controls, indications, charging, and other electronic subsystems on a bicycle are needed. Specifically, the hollow of a steerer tube and the cap disposed therein are convenient and appropriate elements on which to focus. However, existing methods and systems for securing electronic components within a steerer tube have proven inadequate. For example, certain known systems depend on a bolt extending through the center of the structure which is used to compress and preload the bearings, as in a traditional headset. This limits the size and shape of the space available for components to be disposed within the steerer tube. In other designs, routing of electrical wiring is a challenge or even precluded, such as by conic expansion bolts, rotation of the structure in the process of securing it within the steerer, and other mechanical and spatial limitations. Improvements are needed.